


In Your Blood

by Eupraxia (starfireone3)



Series: When You're Broken Open [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfireone3/pseuds/Eupraxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He goes with her without a fuss, ready to be dropped off with some strange pack. He is completely surprised when they end up at Borrower’s School of Dance and it is then that he starts struggling. </i>
</p><p>A series of pieces from the When You're Broken Open verse. Can stand on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginners Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

They’ve been in New York for four months when when Laura barges into Derek’s cramped room, black duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. 

“Put on your big boy pants and clean underwear. We’ve got places to be.” It’s something Laura would have said before but it’s strained, tired, forced. It’s that paired with duffel bag over her shoulder that makes him think that she’s getting rid of him. He’s been so difficult the past six months. He barely escaped failing his last semester of school in Beacon Hills. Every part of the move was something to fight over or cause to drag his feet. He barely left his room. He was fighting with everyone. He had even tried pushing Laura around but she always gave more then she got and he would end up on the floor cradling a broken hand until it healed minutes later. And now he had only been in this new school for a month and they’d already brought Laura in to tell her he was on track for expulsion. She had probably realized that she was better off with out him.

He goes with her without a fuss, ready to be dropped off with some strange pack. He is completely surprised when they end up at Borrower’s School of Dance and it is then that he starts struggling. 

“No.” He freezes on the sidewalk outside. 

Laura just snorts. “You’re not fighting me on this.” And he deflates instantly, knowing how fruitless a fight with Laura will be. She is his alpha after all. So he lets her march him inside and lets himself be shoved into a locker room with the duffel, groaning as he pulls on black tights and a tight white tee-shirt. 

When he leaves the locker room, Laura is sitting on a chair in the hallway. “To your left.” She points at the nearest studio, somehow managing not to crack up at the ridiculous way that he is dressed.

It takes a while for Derek to warm up to the class, even though the way his instructor barks orders at him is comfortingly familiar. He tries to hate ballet, but he is good at using his body and getting it to do what he wants, first position, second position, fifth, he knows where his body is at all times. He gets to move and jump and leap and in the cramped quarters of the city this is something new and desired and free. It takes him two classes to give up the goat and throw himself into it whole heartedly. 

After that he doesn't stop.


	2. Dance of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't realized they'd been leading up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the fire, a year and a half since starting dance lessons.

It’s two years after the fire before Derek kisses anyone again. They are doing selections from Don Quixote and Derek is doing a solo as Basil. When he comes off stage dizzy with the heady rush of performance his classmate and friend Modya is there pulling him in for a kiss. The chaste flush of Modya’s lips against his own leaves him reeling and its everything he hadn’t realized they were leading up to. One of the girl’s whispers “I knew it” but it doesn’t register in Derek’s mind until Modya snorts. After, when all the dancers filter into the lobby to greet their parents and friends and relatives, Derek is clutching Modya’s hand like he’ll never let go and grinning in a way he hasn’t for ages. Laura just raises an eyebrow at the sight of the two boys’ hands as if to say, ‘this is how you tell me?’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bone density tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four years since the fire. Three and a half dancing.

A few years after he started dancing Derek switched studios. His new studio had it’s own company, which he was being groomed for. They also had bone density tests. It was their way of checking that the dancers were eating. The tests terrified him. He was always scared they would find something different, something wrong, but every time the doctors just commended him on his strong bones and sent him on his way.


End file.
